Like It, Right?
by Hanny TaoRis HardShipper
Summary: My first BaekYeol fic Rated M just read and enjoy please :


**Disclaimer : Semua chara milik diri mereka sendiri dan Tuhan YME. Kalau TaoRis itu milik saya *dilemparin kerbau***

**Rated : M alias Mesum**

**Pair : BaekYeol**

**Genre : Tidak terdefinisi(?)**

**Warning : Hard Yaoi, Lemon, Molen, Melon#plak NC21, OOC, Typho bertebaran, Judul Ngaco alias Gak Nyambung sama cerita dan Don't Like Don't READ**

**Summary : Baekhyun tidak suka pada lelaki dan tidak akan pernah berubah haluan. Namun bagaimana jika Chanyeol yang notabene menyukai dirinya merubahnya? Mampukah Chanyeol merubah Baekhyun? **

**AN : Fic ini khusus aq buat bagi para BaekYeol shipper setia di ff Evil Town yang pada minta rated M wkwk *hug* jangan khawatir besok jumat atau sabtu Evil Town sudah di update **** dan mungkin ini persembahan khusus buat Baek Lalla Chan hehehe XD moga kamu suka yah :D**

**Like It Right?**

Baekhyun yang merupakan _namja_ kelas dua di SM High School tengah berlari dikoridor dengan tergesa-gesa. Mukanya memerah karena lelah dan terlihat beberapa butir keringat mulai nampak didahinya karena berlari cukup lama. Baekhyun juga sesekali menatap kearah belakang dengan perasaan takut dan khawatir. Kontan Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian para siswa-siswi yang tidak sengaja berpapasan dengannya. Apalagi dengan suara langkah kaki Baekhyun yang menggema dikoridor tersebut yang membuat siswa-siswi sedikit risih.

Apa kalian tahu kenapa Baekhyun berlari ketakutan seperti itu?

Itu semua karena Park Chanyeol

_Namja_ kelas satu bernama Park Chanyeol adalah alasan Baekhyun berlarian di koridor sekolah. Masih bingung kenapa? Itu karena _namja_ yang Baekhyun anggap aneh itu selalu mengikuti dirinya kemanapun dia pergi dan yang lebih parah dari itu adalah _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu menyukai dirinya. Baekhyun selalu merinding disaat Chanyeol menatap dirinya penuh nafsu walau wajahnya terpasang wajah yang orang-orang sebut sebagai wajah khas '_Happy Virus'_ milik Chanyeol.

Dan kalian berpikir mereka sudah berpacaran sekarang? Tentu saja tidak, itu karena Baekhyun bukanlah penyuka sesama jenis seperti Park Chanyeol yang menyukai dirinya. Sebuah kesalahan bagi Baekhyun yang waktu itu berkenalan dengan Chanyeol disaat penerimaan siswa baru, karena setelah itulah Chanyeol mulai mendekati dirinya.

Walaupun Baekhyun sudah mengatakan bahwa dia tidak suka pada dirinya alias pada Chenyeol dan menyatakan bahwa dia tidak suka pada laki-laki. Namun... Park Chanyeol itu yang memang polos atau keras kepala selalu mengejar-ngejar dirinya disekolah maupun ketika dia pulang sekolah. Jelas hal itu membuat Baekhyun kesal dan takut setengah mati pada _namja_ tinggi tersebut. Terlebih juga, Chanyeol selalu memanggil dia _chagi, baby, love,_ _swetty_ de el el yang membuat Baekhyun ingin mati saat itu juga.

Seperti pada saat ini, Baekhyun sekuat tenaga berlari pada jam istirahat menuju ujung bangunan sekolah agar tidak ditemukan oleh Chanyeol. Karena hampir setiap jam istirahat, Chanyeol akan menuju kekelasnya dan mengajaknya makan bersama dikantin. Dan jika Baekhyun menolak maka Chanyeol akan melakukan hal ekstrim padanya.

Yah... seperti menggendong paksa dirinya dengan gaya _bridal style_ atau mengancam akan mencium dirinya dihadapan semua siswa-siswi jika dia menolak tawarannya. Bahkan pernah sekali Chanyeol mengatakan akan memperkosanya saat itu juga dikelas pada saat dia menolak dengan keras tawaran Chanyeol.

Ngomong-ngomong soal memperkosa... beberapa waktu lalu Baekhyun hampir saja diperkosa oleh Chanyeol saat dia telat pulang sekolah karena mengikuti les vocal disekolah. Namun beruntung rencana Chanyeol gagal karena Jung _soensaengnim_ berhasil menyelamatkannya sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan dengan wajah tidak berdosa, Chanyeol mengatakan pada Jung _soensaengnim_ bahwa dia sedang mengajari dirinya latihan untuk melatih vocal.

Pernah juga ketika dirinya tengah menuju toilet, dimana tiba-tiba dia ditarik masuk kesalah satu bilik oleh Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya disana. Namun... dia berhasil selamat karena ada siswa yang memergokinya sebelum Chanyeol melakukan hal-hal yang aneh padanya. Yah... setidaknya waktu ditoilet itu Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh 'adik kecilnya'. Maka dari itu sekarang Baekhyun sebisa mungkin pergi menjauh dari jangkauan Chanyeol.

Oh... sungguh Baekhyun rasanya ingin mati saja mengingat _namja_ bernama Park Chanyeol itu. Ingin sekali rasanya dia ditelan oleh bumi agar Chanyeol tidak bisa menemukan dirinya saat ini.

Dirasa sudah cukup jauh Baekhyun berlari dan memang sekarang dia sudah berada di ujung bangunan sekolah yang sepi. Baekhyun mulai menghentikan larinya dan mulai menstabilkan deru napasnya yang tidak terkendali. Keringat membanjiri wajah manisnya dan rona merah menjalari pipinya karena rasa lelah yang amat sangat.

"Hosh hosh kurasa sudah cukup aku berlari. Dia tidak mungkin menemukan aku disini." Ucap Baekhyun sambil terengah-engah dan tersenyum puas, mengingat dia tidak akan bertemu dengan _namja_ menyebalkan yang selalu mengincar dirinya itu.

Baekhyun langsung membeku begitu merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar diperutnya dan punggungnya bertabrakan dengan dada seseorang. Orang yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mengistirahatkan kepalanya diatas kepala atau rambut Baekhyun.

"Saranghae Baekki _chagi_~. Kenapa kau berlari ketempat seperti ini?." Ucap suara namja yang Baekhyun kenal betul milik siapa itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya takut dan tubuhnya makin mengeluarkan banyak keringat.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa kau ta-tahu aku kesini?." Tanya Baekhyun dengan nada ketakutan tanpa memandang kebelakang.

"Hmm... karena cintaku pada Baekkielah yang membuatku tahu dimana kau berada," Balas namja bertubuh tinggi itu yang kita tahu pasti bahwa dia adalah Park Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak menyukaimu Park Chanyeol." Kata Baekhyun tegas.

"Benarkah itu baby huh? Bagaimana kalau kita tes saja." Timpal Chanyeol.

Baekhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Chanyeol dan dia tahu bahwa dia dalam bahaya saat ini. Terlebih dia tahu bahwa sebelumnya Chanyeol meminta dia agar setelah istirahat tidak pergi kemanapun hingga dia menjemput dirinya. Namun... lihatlah sekarang, Baekhyun yang bermaksud kabur setelah istirahat sekarang ditemukan oleh Chanyeol ditempat sepi disekolah mereka. Situasi yang sangat berbahaya dengan status AWAS dan WASPADA

"Baekkie kau sangat nakal sekali~ membawa kita ketempat sepi seperti ini." Kata Chanyeol dengan nada menggoda ditelinga Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun sedikit merinding mendengar nada bicara Chanyeol yang tidak biasa ehem bisa dibilang ehem sedikit erotis untuknya.

"A-apa maksudmu?." Tanya Baekhyun pura-pura tidak mengerti. Baekhyun berusaha melepas pelukan Chanyeol namun sayang kekuatan Chanyeol lebih besar darinya hingga hal itu hanya sia-sia saja dia lakukan.

"Apa kau bermaksud menawariku untuk menyentuhmu disini? Ditempat sepi seperti ini hah?," Chanyeol mulai menjilati lubang telinga Baekhyun.

'**Sudah kuduga dia berniat akan memperkosaku disini**.' Batin Baekhyun kalut.

Baekhyun sekuat tenaga menahan suara desahan yang akan keluar dari mulutnya karena perlakuan Chanyeol padanya. Baekhyun yakin, jika dia menjawab pertanyaan Chanyeol maka yang ada dia hanya mengeluarkan desahannya itu. Jika dia mendesah maka itu artinya dia menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan namun _Hell No_ dia tidak akan pernah menikmati apa yang Chanyeol lakukan padanya.

"Jika kau diam berarti jawabannya iya kan? Kalau begitu... dengan senang hati akan kusentuh kau disini."

Baekhyun membeku dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang dia anggap seenaknya dan licik itu.

"Siapa yang ahhh."

Ucapan Baekhyun terganti oleh desahan begitu tangan kiri Chanyeol menyusup masuk kedalam baju Baekhyun dan mengelus dada Baekhyun. Kaget akan desahannya, dengan segera Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya yang bebas. Baekhyun merutuki mulutnya yang seenaknya mengeluarkan suara desahannya itu.

"Heee... kau menikmatinya Baekkie _chagi_?." Tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Chanyeol bersmirk ria melihat Baekhyun yang tengah sekuat tenaga menahan suara desahan dari mulutnya. Tangan kirinya kini mulai bermain dengan salah satu nipple milik Baekhyun dan dengan tiba-tiba Chanyeol mencubit nipple kanan Baekhyun cukup keras.

"Mmmpphhhh." Lenguh Baekhyun yang tertahan karena kedua tangan yang masih menahan kedua mulutnya untuk mengeluarkan suara dari mulutnya itu. Kedua mata Baekhyun menutup dan wajah yang merona karena lelah dan capek kini berganti menjadi merah karena rangsangan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol semakin bersemangat untuk menyentuh Baekhyun lebih dalam dan jauh lagi. Sudah lama dia menyukai _namja_ manis yang tengah dia peluk ini dan sudah lama dia menunggu saat-saat dia bisa menyentuh Baekhyun. Hanya dari mimpi tiap malam yang membuat dia bisa merasakan bagaimana menyentuh _namja_ yang sangat dia sukai ini. Namun kini dia bisa merasakannya secara nyata dan Chanyeol tidak akan membuang kesempatan ini. Walau sudah beberapa kali dia akan merencanakan untuk menyentuh Baekhyun, namun... selalu saja ada pengganggu yang membuatnya terpaksa menghentikan aktifitasnya pada Baekhyun.

Tangan kanan Chanyeol mulai masuk kedalam celana Baekhyun setelah sebelumnya dia melepaskan sabuk Baekhyun terlebih dahulu. Tangannya sedikit geli begitu merasakan bulu-bulu halus menyentuh kulit tangannya sebelum akhirnya menyentuh junior Baekhyun yang sudah tegang itu.

"Kau bilang kau tidak suka padaku dan juga... kau bilang kau tidak suka laki-laki kan? Tapi kenapa 'adikmu' tegang olehku yang seorang lelaki Baekki?." Chanyeol kembali menjilati lubang telinga Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya yang masih sibuk dibawah sana memberikan rangsangan pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab, masih sibuk sekuat tenaga menahan desahan dan erangan yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi didalam mulutnya. Baekhyun sudah pasrah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, namun dia sempat mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol. Memang benar dia tidak suka pada namja dibelakangnya ini namun... kenapa dia bisa terangsang oleh rangsangan yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah seorang lelaki?

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan apa yang dia pikirkan. Tidak! Tidak boleh... tidak boleh dia sampai berubah haluan menyukai sesama jenis apalagi hingga menyukai _namja_ mesum menyebalkan yang sedang akan mungkin memperkosanya ini.

Chanyeol yang sebelumnya hanya mengelus-elus kejantanan Baekhyun tiba-tiba mulai memegang kejantanannya dengan erat dan mengocoknya dengan kencang.

"Eughhh ahhh hahhh~."

Baekhyun akhirnya mengeluarkan desahan dan erangan yang sudah tidak bisa dia tahan lagi akibat rangsangan tiba-tiba dari Chanyeol pada dirinya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun langsung dia simpan dibelakang kepala Chanyeol dan memegangnya erat sebagai tumpuan agar tidak terjatuh karena rasa nikmat yang tiada tara yang Chanyeol berikan pada '_juniornya'_.

"Akhirnya kau mengeluarkan suara indahmu _chagiya_..." Ucap Chanyeol dan langsung melumat bibir ranum Baekhyun dengan sedikit liar.

"Mmpphh nngghh hahhh." Lenguh Baekhyun dalam ciuman liar mereka.

Baekhyun berusaha melawan Chanyeol agar menghentikan ciumannya. Dengan sekuat tenaga Baekhyun mendorong lidah Chanyeol yang menorobos masuk kedalam mulutnya, Baekhyun dengan kuat mendorong keluar lidah Chanyeol dengan lidahnya. Chanyeol tersenyum senang dengan perlawanan Baekhyun, sungguh perlawanan Baekhyun malah membuat libidonya makin naik.

Baekhyun terlonjak begitu usahanya mendorong lidah Chanyeol keluar dari mulutnya gagal sama sekali. Lidah Chanyeol yang lihai dan tenaganya yang lebih kuat dari Baekhyun berhasil memasuki kembali goa hangat milik Baekhyun dan mengeksploitasi apa yang ada didalam mulut Baekhyun. Lidah Chanyeol yang telah masuk tidak segan untuk menjilati gigi, lidah dan area sekitar mulut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mulai terlihat pasrah dan mengalah, membiarkan lidah Chanyeol bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

"Eunghhh mmpphhh..."

Hanya lenguhan yang bisa Baekhyun keluarkan dari dalam mulutnya. Sungguh sial karena dia mulai menikmati permainan Chanyeol, Baekhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Suara kecipak saliva begitu nyaring terdengar takala Chanyeol makin liar bermain-main dalam mulut Baekhyun. Bukan hanya menjilat apa yang ada didalamnya, namun Chanyeol juga dengan cukup liar menghisap-hisap mulut Baekhyun. Kontan hal itu membuat Baekhyun merasa makin nikmat dan melayang, bahkan air liur entah milik siapa mulai turun dari sudut bibir Baekhyun karena permainan panas mereka.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya, membuat Baekhyun mendesah kecewa namun sedetik kemudian Baekhyun mendesah dengan cukup keras ketika Chanyeol menjilat dan menghisap lehernya dengan erotis. Juga kocokkan pada juniornya makin cepat oleh tangan nakal Chanyeol.

"Aahhh mmhhhh hahhh Cha-Chanyeol kkhhh." Desah Baekhyun merasakan lehernya yang terasa geli bercampur nikmat berkat lidah terlatih milik Chanyeol dan juga rasa nikmat lain yang amat sangat dibawah sana.

"Lihatlah dirimu sekarang Baekkie... kau begitu manis,"

Baekhyun bisa merasakan wajahnya memerah karena malu oleh ucapan Chanyeol.

"Kau suka ini Baekki?," Tanya Chanyeol disela-sela kegiatannya.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dan berteriak pada Chanyeol untuk menghentikan perbuatannya sekarang ini, namun... nafsu telah menutupi semua itu.

"Mmhh yaahhh su-sukaahhh Chanyeol ahhh." Jawab Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tersenyum puas dan makin mempercepat kocokannya pada junior Baekhyun.

"Chan-ahhh Chanyeol akkhhh aku mau keluar ahhh."

Tak lama cairan putih keluar dari lubang junior Baekhyun. Cairan putih itu kini mengotori lantai dan tangan Chanyeol. Chanyeol langsung mencicipi cairan putih itu yang begitu terasa manis rasanya dengan menjilatnya hingga habis.

"Sangat manis... sama manisnya sepertimu." Bisik Chanyeol ditelinga Baekhyun. Baekhyun diam tidak menjawab, masih sibuk menstabilkan deru napasnya setelah klimaksnya yang pertama.

Kedua tangan Chanyeol yang semula sibuk dengan kegiatannya kini mulai beralih pada ujung seragam milik Baekhyun. Kedua tangan itu kini mulai menarik ujung seragam Baekhyun, bermaksud melepasnya agar tertampang tubuh atas Baekhyun yang begitu putih dan bersih. Chnayeol yang telah berhasil membuka baju seragam Baekhyun, kemudian membuang baju itu tidak tentu arah dan mulai membalikkan badan Baekhyun agar menghadap pada dirinya.

"Buka bajuku Baekkie." Perintah Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Chanyeol bersumpah dia bisa melihat kilat nasfu dibola mata Baekhyun begitu menatap dirinya.

Baekhyun yang memang sudah terlanjur dikuasai oleh nafsu dengan segera mulai membuka kemeja seragam milik Chanyeol dan membuangnya. Baekhyun tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bawahnya melihat tubuh bagian atas Chanyeol yang terlihat sempurna. Warna kulitnya putih namun tidak seputih dirinya dengan otot-otot yang sudah cukup menonjol diseluruh tubuhnya.

"_You like it?_," Tanya Chanyeol dan tanpa sadar Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"_Play it_, Baekkie _chagi_."

Baekhyun mulai mendekati Chanyeol dan mulai menjilati kedua nipple Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan miliknya yang bermain-main diperut Chanyeol.

"Ssshhh ahhh _good baby_ ahhhh _yesshh_." Lenguh Chanyeol menikmati apa yang Baekhyun lakukan padanya.

Baekhyun pun menikmati apa yang telah dilakukan olehnya pada Chanyeol. Satu tangannya mulai nakal dengan masuk kedalam celana seragam Chanyeol dan satu tangannya yang lain mulai membuka resleting celana seragam Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengelus-elus Chanyeol junior didalam sana hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesah kecil.

Baekhyun yang semula menjilati kedua nipple Chanyeol mulai turun menuju perut dan akhirnya sampai pada depan resleting celana Chanyeol yang sudah terbuka. Baekhyun melepas satu tangannya yang tengah mengelus kejantanan Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk mengeluarkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang masih bersembunyi dibalik celana itu.

Baekhyun langsung melotot kaget begitu semua kejantanan Chanyeol berhasil dia keluarkan. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya melihat ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol yang cukup besar, yang mungkin hampir dua kali lebih besar dari punyanya.

"Kenapa diam Baekkie? Jilati punyaku sayang~." Pinta Chanyeol sedikit terkekeh melihat reaksi Baekhyun yang terkeut melihat ukuran junior miliknya itu.

Baekhyun mulai mendekatkan mulutnya didepan kejantanan Chanyeol dan perlahan menjilati ujung kejantanannya.

"Ohhh Baekkie terushhh ahhh." Ucap Chanyeol kenikmatan begitu Baekhyun mulai menjilati ujung kejantanannya layaknya tengah menjilat sebuah permen lolipop.

Baekhyun mulai menggigit-gigit kecil dan kemudian mencoba memasukkan kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar itu dalam mulutnya. Baekhyun merasa kesulitan karena tidak semua kejantanan Chanyeol masuk dalam mulutnya, namun Baekhyun tidak diam saja. Baekhyun mulai menjilati kejantanan Chanyeol dengan lidahnya didalam mulutnya, dilanjutkan dengan menggigit kecil dan mengulumnya juga tidak lupa Baekhyun menghisapnya cukup kuat hingga membuat Chanyeol mendesah dan melenguh dengan nikmat.

Pinggang Chanyeol terlihat dia maju dan mundurkan untuk membuat kejantanannya semakin dalam masuk pada mulut Baekhyun namun tentu saja itu mustahil karena ukurannya yang besar. Alhasil hal itu hanya membuat Baekhyun terbatuk dalam kegiatannya mengulum kejantanan Chanyeol.

Begitu dirasa dia akan klimaks, Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan maju mundurnya pada mulut Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun yang sudah merasakan kejantanan Chanyeol yang mulai berkedut dan makin hangat juga segera mempercepat kulumannya dan menambah intensitas gigitannya pada kejantanan Chanyeol.

"Ohh yeahhh Baekkie oohhh akkhhh."

Akhirnya Chanyeol klimaks dan menyemprotkan cairan putihnya dalam mulut Baekhyun dan ada beberapa sebagian yang keluar dari mulutnya karena jumlah yang terlalu banyak. Baekhyun dengan pelan dan sedikit demi sedikit menelan cairan Chanyeol yang terasa asing dan aneh itu kedalam kerongkongannya.

Baekhyun menarik dirinya dari kejantanan Chanyeol dan Chanyeol segera mengangkat Baekhyun dan menciumi wajahnya. Chanyeol menjilati area sekitar mulut Baekhyun yang masih tersisa cairannya, merasakan sendiri cairan semen miliknya itu. Setelah dirasa cukup bersih, Chanyeol kemudian mencium bibir Baekhyun namun kali ini lebih lembut tanpa ada nafsu hingga membuat Baekhyun terbuai karenanya.

Chanyeol melepas ciumannya dan menatap Baekhyun intens.

"Bagaimana?." Tanya Chanyeol.

"Bagaiamana apanya?." Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Yang tadi itu Baekkie." Wajah Baekhyun memerah mengingat apa yang telah mereka lakukan.

"O-oh itu aku emhh aku."

"Apa sekarang kau menyukaiku?."

"Eh? Maksudmu?."

"Kau menyukai apa yang aku lakukan padamu kan? Itu berarti kau juga juga menyukaiku Baekkie chagi."

Baekhyun tidak bisa membalas perkataan Chanyeol karena memang dia sangat menikmatinya. Tapi jika dia bilang dia juga menyukai pemuda tinggi nan mesum itu ugh rasanya Baekhyun merasa akan menyesal.

"Diam berarti iya."

Baekhyun kembali melotot dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang seenaknya itu.

"Waktunya ronde kedua."

Dan Chanyeol pun menggendong Baekhyun menuju sebuah ruang kelas yang tidak terpakai.

"YA! Turunkan aku Park Chanyeol... Yaaaaaaaaaa! Tidakkkkkkkkkk."

Dan suara desahan serta erangan pun kembali terdengat didalam sana.

**END**

***author mimisan***

**Huahahahahaha selesai deh *digebuginBaekYeolShipper***

**BS : Heh thor! Napa kaga dilanjut sih hah? *nodong golok***

**Author : Ampun... ngetiknya kemalaman udah ngantuk... capek habis kerja gitu loh**

**BS : *ngehajar author***

**Chanyeol : Wuah... akhirnya si Hanny bikin fic rated M khusus buat BaekYeol yah *peluk Baekhyun***

**Baekhyun : Huh... tumben banget sih. Biasanya kan cuman Kris hyung dan Tao doank.**

**Author : *bangkit dari kubur* Lagi ada ide *tidur lagi***

**Baekhyun : Gak takut tuh nanti banyak yang request fic rated M buat couple lain?**

**Chanyeol : HunHan misalnya, atau KaiSoo atau SuLay atau juga ChenMin.**

**Author : *kabur ke Antartika***

**Review Please *kissu with BaekYeol***


End file.
